disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hungama TV
Hungama TV is a TV channel for kids in India based in Mumbai. Originally a subsidiary of UTV Software Communications launched in 2004, the channel was sold to Disney in 2006. The channel helped to increase Disney's presence in India. Hungama is now an operating unit of Disney Channel Worldwide. Hungama TV primarily focuses on Anime for children. It primary age demographic is 6-12. Overview Hungama TV is a local kids' 16 hours Hindi Entertainment channel in India. It is available in Telugu, Hindi and Tamil language. Programming Current Shows Hungama TV's schedule nearly changes every week. Timings of shows are not stable. Just some programs are fixed. The current shows are as follows: Current Programming * Chimpui * Chorr Police * Shin-chan * Doraemon * Gon the Stone Age Boy * Hungama TV Ka Jungle Book * Space Goofs * Luckyman * Ultra B * Pokémon * Pokémon XY Former Programming * Are You Afraid of the Dark? * Arthur (TV series) * Asari-chan * Aaron Stone * Being Ian * Chooha Mantar * Dharam Veer * Detective Conan * Enigma (TV series) * Full Toss Inter School Cricket * Hatim * Hero (2004 TV Series) * Gol Gol Gullam * Kabhi Hero Kabhi Zero * Kiteretsu * Kochikame * Martin Morning * Nintama Rantarō * Ojarumaru * Guzura * Pawan * Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf * Power Rangers SPD * Power Rangers Jungle Fury * Power Rangers Ninja Storm * Power Rangers: Mystic Force * Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive * Shaka Laka Boom Boom * Robotan * Ryukendo * Shuriken School * Shisha * Sonic X * Sanya * Tamagon the Counselor * Tao the Little Wizard * Titeuf * Tensai Bakabon * Télé Match * Tiger * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Zenmai Zamurai Movies * Shin Chan Series ** Shin-chan: The Secret Treasure of Buri Buri Kingdom ** Shin-chan: Action Kamen vs Higure Monster ** Shin-chan: Bungle in the Jungle ** Shin-chan: Adventure in Henderland **Shin-chan: Dark Tama Tama Thrilling Chase **Shinchan Golden Sword **Shinhan The Movie Spy **Shin Chan Villain Aur Dulhan **Shinchan Himawari Banegi Rajkumari **Shinchan Masala Story The Movie **Shin Chan Very Very Tasty Tasty **Shin Chan Movie Robot Dad *Manav *Pokémon Series **Pokémon Mewtwo Ka Badla **Pokémon Ash Pikachu Aur Lugia In Danger **Pokémon Unown Ka Tehalka **Pokémon Khatre Ka Jungle **Pokémon Soul Dew Ka Raaz - Latios Aur Latias *Doraemon Series **Doraemon Nobitas Space War **Doraemon Nobitas Great Adventure Into The South Seas **Doraemon Movie Nobitas Dinosaur **Doraemon Nobita And The Steel Troops The New Age **Doraemon Nobitas Dorabian Nights **Doraemon Nobitas 3 Magical Swordsmen **Doraemon Nobita Aur Jadooi Tapu **Doraemon Nobita Aur Khel Kheelona Bhool Bhoolaiya **Doraemon Nobita In Jannat No. 1 **Doraemon Yeh Bhi Tha Nobita Woh Bhi Tha Nobita - The Sun King **Doraemon Jadoo Mantar Aur Jahnoom **Doraemon Nobita The Explorer - Bow Bow ! **Doraemon Adventures Of Koya Koya Planet **Doraemon Galaxy Super Express **Doraemon Toofani Adventure **Doraemon Gadget Museum Ka Rahashya **The Doraemon Movie Stand By Me * Doctor Dolittle * Dr. Dolittle 2 * Fantastic Four (film) * George of the Jungle (film) * Hum Hain Rahi Pyar Ke * Megamind * Stuart Little Series ** Stuart Little 1 ** Stuart Little 2 ** Stuart Little 3 - Call Of The Wild * Beyblade Movie - Ek Bhayankar Yudh Upcoming Movies * Doraemon The Movie Nobita Bana Superhero External links * Official website * LyngSat Address Category:Disney Channel